meet_the_grimson_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Candy Hunting Operative's Chocolatized Opponent Literally A Touchy Enemy
Information Summary: Sophie and her family have just finished eating dinner. Her father comments that it's nice to see his children being "friendly" again. They seem to be getting along, but they're pointing ray guns at each other underneath the table. Their father suggests they have hot chocolate and marshmallows and Sophie goes to get them, narrowly avoiding a blast from Piper's ray gun which their parents are oblivious to. She enters the garage and boards a space shuttle straight to mars to harvest “Fresh” mars-mallows. Upon her return, she slips in puddle of bitter-tasting chocolate and finds her house coated in it while her family has become petrified chocolate statues. On the wall, write in chocolate, are the words “I will have my revenge on you.” Immediately realizing who’s behind this attack on her home, Sophie follows the chocolaty trail to the treehouse where the rest of the racoon gang are fighting off the attacker. Brookes takes a moment in the midst of the battle to sample the attacks, though Dennis admits he isn’t much a fan of bitter chocolate. Both are swiftly choco-fied and though Violet tries to bring in H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P., they follow swiftly after. Only Benny remains and the attacker demands the location of Sophie, finally revealing himself to be David Andersen, transformed into a chocolate monster. Sophie finally arrives and demands the release of her treehouse leader. David explains his current state as a result of his falling into the chocolate volcano from 11 year ago. and fusing with the choco-lava, turning him into a creature that could turn anything he touches into chocolate. Though originally overjoyed at this power, the boy soon found that other foods he attempted to eat suffered the same effect, preventing him from ever tasting anything but bitter chocolate. Seeing his sadness, Sophie recommends going to the Treehousd gang scientists for a cure, but he refuses, desiring only to obtain revenge on Sophie. He fires a choco-blast at her, but she neutralizes it with her marshmallow gun and takes off when he tries to overpower her. She makes her way back to her house and once again boards her rocket, blasting off into space while Heinrich oozes his way into the cockpit. She maneuvers the ship to keep him off balance, but he manages to grab hold of her leg and slowly begins transforming her into a statue. Before he can fully choco-tize her, however, they’ve reached her intended destination: the sun. Caught in its rays, David begins to melt and whet she finally dumps her remaining marshmallows supply onto of him, he’s rendered powerless. Sophie sites her second-offer’s-log describing the de-chocolatizing of David’s victims, all accept for Piper who “mysteriously” disappeared. The Treehouse gang scientists managed to cure David’s condition and placed him in a jail cell in the Arctic Base, where Abby had one more task to complete. Sophie pays a visit to the jail to converse with David during visiting hours and though he assumes she’s come to gloat, she simply passes him a paper bag and advice to “give her a call when he’s less bitter and a little more sweet”. Once she leaves, he opens her gift and is overjoyed at finding the cheeseburger he had been craving. In tears, he thanks her and happily begins eating, but is horrified to find pickles on his sandwich. Category:Episodes